Jurassic Stories
by MerlinWinchestr
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. All stories rated T or under with no slash.
1. Not in the Navyt Anymore

**_Hi everyone! This is my first venture into the Jurassic Park series side of fanfiction. I hope I'm able to do the characters justice and that you enjoy these little drabbles. They're going to focus predominantly on_ _Jurassic World._ **

**Movie: Jurassic World  
Category: Pre-movie  
Characters/Pairings: Owen Grady, Claire Dearing  
** **Rating/Warnings: K+, maybe minor spoilers. Nothing serious.** _ **  
**_

 **Disclaimer: Nothing Jurassic Park or Jurassic World belongs to me. So if you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

* * *

Not in the Navy Anymore

"I'm sorry, your park has what?" He had to have misheard. Surely she hadn't said…

"Dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." The redhead repeated. "Long story short, we have the technology to create dinosaurs and have for some time. What we…"

"You really think creating a park full of meat-eating dinosaurs that should be extinct is a good idea?" Owen interrupted in disbelief.

"We have the best security experts in the world, Mr. Grady." The woman spoke slowly, as if he were a child. "I assure you, Jurassic World is perfectly safe."

"That's what they all say," Owen muttered, but he didn't move to leave. "What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Tame the velociraptors." She paused and, almost as an afterthought, corrected herself. "Or at least train them."

"Velociraptors?" Owen repeated, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "As in a dinosaur with claws and teeth that just wants to hunt and eat?"

"That's not a textbook definition, but for all intents and purposes," she shrugged, "Yes."

"And why exactly are you coming to me for this?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. "I worked for the navy, not a zoo."

"Your friend Hoskins vouched for you. Said you were the right man for the job and that you just had a way with animals."

Owen snorted. Calm one angry dog from attacking the man and suddenly you're an animal whisperer. He didn't deny it, though.

"There's a big difference in today's animals and dinosaurs, Miss Dearing."

"I promise you, Mr. Grady," You won't find better benefits anywhere and you'll be given your own area in the park to live with no charge to you."

Owen thought that over for a few moments before shrugging and leaning back in his chair.

"Why the heck not." He grinned and added, "And it's Owen."


	2. Celebrity

_**I might mess around with this one again later in the future, maybe work on the dialogue a little bit.**_

 **Movie: Jurassic Park/Jurassic World  
Category: Post-Jurassic World  
Characters/Pairings: Owen Grady, Alan Grant  
Rating/Warnings: K+, minor spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Owen Grady, Alan Grant, or the raptors belong to me.**

* * *

Celebrity

The lecture was moderately well attended, all things considered. Dinosaurs had become a hit again with the opening and closing of Jurassic World. For Dr. Alan Grant it was like the first time all over again. No one wanted to learn about the actual creatures, what scientists had discovered in the ground. All anyone wanted to know about were the animals created in a lab. After the fifth question about the park—which he had refused to go to, mind you—he was ready to call it quits, but he'd agree to answer at least thirty minutes worth of questions and so he called on the dressed down man who reminded him of the old Indiana Jones movies.

"What are the differences in the raptors you've dug up and the raptors created by the park?" The man spoke in a southern drawl and Grant perked up at the first real question.

He ignored the collective groan as he started, "Well there are many…" and then proceeded to spend the rest of the allotted time explaining the various differences in great detail. He knew he'd lost at least 90% of the audience, but the man who asked the question paid close attention, even nodding at some parts and frowning at others.

After the lecture ,Grant wasn't surprised to find the man waiting for him, book in hand. Technically he wasn't supposed to wait around for a book signing, but there was something familiar about the man.

"I enjoyed the lecture, Dr. Grant. Name's Owen Grady."

Grant knew the name immediately. The man who could talk to raptors. Though he hated that park and all it iintelled, Grant couldn't deny that he had read everything about it, especially about the man who had somehow trained the raptors even to the point of leading them into battle. A real big difference from the raptors he had last encountered on the second island.

"How did you do it?"

"Mutual respect." Grady replied without hesitation. "My raptors were very different from the ones you encountered, you know."

"They were?" Grant replied, unable to hide his eagerness. "How?

"Well they had no feathers for starters," Grady answered, following Grant into an office. "And had more vibrant colors then the ones you described."

"Not those dang tree frogs!" Grant groaned and Grady chuckled.

"Those dang tree frogs."


	3. History Repeats

**Movie: Jurassic World  
Category: Post-movie (Eleven years in future)  
Characters/Pairings: Zach Mitchell  
Rating/Warnings: K+, minor spoilers**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

* * *

History Repeats

He'd been sixteen during the destruction of Jurassic World. Sixteen and scarred for life. For him the dinosaurs hadn't remained on the island, they had followed and haunted him for years. He'd followed in Owen's footsteps and joined the Navy before being discharged and sent home where he did the only thing he could think of: study dinosaurs. Digging them up wasn't the same as actually seeing them, though, and that's why he hadn't turned the invitation down immediately.

"Let me get this straight." He said slowly, eyeing the people sitting in his living room. "Two parks and four disasters later you still think an island full of dinosaurs is a good idea."

"We won't make the same mistakes they did." The porky man assured. At Zach's raised eyebrows, he explained, "We plan only to use herbivores in our park. No carnivores."

"Uh-huh, sure. You say that now, but that's what they all say." Zach rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "But soon the herbivores won't have enough wow-factor so you'll move onto the less dangerous carnivores and so on until you have another Jurassic World."

"No, no, no, no." The straight-backed woman denied. "We can't create carnivores. It's in our contracts."

He cocked his eyebrows at that and pulled himself to his feet and headed for the door.

"Well when history repeats itself don't come crying to me."

"Your brother said you'd come, though!" the final blonde woman exclaimed in annoyance.

"Gray?" Zach froze. "He agreed to help with this disaster-in-waiting?"

"He leaves for the island first thing in the morning." The blonde answered.

"Zach closed his eyes and bit back a groan before turning to face the people likely to get him killed.

"When do we leave?"


	4. Not Again

**Movie: Jurassic Park/Jurassic World  
Category: Pre-Jurassic World  
Characters/Pairings: Lex Murphy, Tim Murphy, Simon Masrani  
Rating/Warnings: K+**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine.**

* * *

Not Again

"You're joking, right?" She stared dumbfounded at Marsini. "You can't seriously be considering another park after what happened last time!"

"You're grandfather wanted his dream to continue," Marsini started, but Lex interrupted.

"Grandpa's dream got people killed!"

"We have learned from the first part, Lex." Marsini soothed. "With the advances in technology we can create a safer park so that nothing like what happened to you happens ever again."

"I can't believe you're considering this." They're dinosaurs! Not zoo animals!" Lex ran a hand through her hair, exasperated.

"We're not considering it," Marsini said slowly, glancing at the silent Tim. "We've done it. The park opens to the public next month."

"What?" Lex shouted, jumping to her feet. "Are you crazy?"

"The park has been operational for close to two years now." Marsini explained. "We wanted to make sure it was safe and it is. Just like a zoo."

"With ancient killing machines." Lex scoffed. "Trust me, Simon. You can have all the safety regulations in the world, but sooner or later it's all going to go wrong and this time will be far worse."

"We were hoping to have the two of you as the guests of honor at the opening ceremony. In memory of your grandfather and the first park." Marsini said quietly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"No." Lex snapped. "Absolutely not. Right Tim?" She paused, expecting a resounding negative, but when none came, she turned to look at her brother. "Right Tim?"

Tim didn't reply and looked down as he fiddled with his hands. Lex glanced over at Marsini, then back to her brother.

"Tim?"

"Think of all we could learn, Lex." Tim finally met her eyes. "All the good we could do."

"They're killers!"

"So are lions and sharks, but you still go to see them."

"You know it's different, Tim. You know what happened last time. Dinosaurs can't be predicted and they can't be contained!"

Tim just looked down, making his decision clear. Lex stared at her brother in disbelief, not understanding how after all that had happened, he would just lay down and go along with this plan that was going to get people killed. And all for a little money. Setting her shoulders, she turned back to Marsini.

"You may have my brother convinced, Simon," Her voice was cold, biting. "But I'm going to do my best to get your death trap shut down. "

"Oh, come now, Lex," Marsini started, but fell silent at the glare Lex sent him.

"It will be worse this time, Simon," she warned as she headed for the door. "Mark my words. It's always worse."


	5. Unspoken Words

_**Category:**_ **Gen** _ **  
Setting:**_ **The very end of the movie.** _ **  
Characters/Pairings:**_ **Owen Grady, Blue.** _ **  
Rating/Warnings:**_ **T** _ **  
Summary:**_ **They couldn't speak the same language, but nevertheless they could understand one another.**

* * *

Unspoken Words

 _Did they make it?_

Blue couldn't speak. She was a velociraptor, not a person. But Owen understand her nonetheless. It was in her eyes, the questioning tilt of her head. She posed them no danger. He was still the alpha and now the only member of her pack left alive. She knew her sisters hadn't made it, she could feel it just as he could feel the empty loss. But still she asked, vainly hoping that one of them had made it, that she was not alone.

 _No._

Owen couldn't speak. What words could he say? They didn't speak the same language, but they understood each other. He didn't have to speak, just as she didn't have to speak for him to understand. He felt the last of the adrenaline fade as he shook his head. He watched as Blue's head drooped, the realization that she was utterly and completely alone sinking in.

And then she was gone, racing off through the destroyed park to find her place in this new world. Owen watched her go, knowing she would survive but at what cost? Velociraptors were pack animals and Blue had never been without her sisters, without him. This island would never be the same, not after everything that had just happened.

 _What do we do now?_

A million thoughts crossed his mind when Claire asked that question. Here, in this warehouse surrounded by the traumatized survivors, Owen knew that he had a choice. Jurassic World was over. Even if Masrani had survived there would have been nothing he could do to save the park. But that didn't erase the fact that they had left behind dinosaurs on an island that every thrill-seeker would be racing toward in a matter of days. It didn't erase the fact that he had left Blue behind.

 _Probably stick together. For survival._

He should never have told her that when he knew he couldn't keep that promise. How could he stick with her, no matter how much he liked her, when there was someone waiting for him? He couldn't ask Claire to go back, not after the hell she had just been through. But from the moment he saw Blue fade into the distance he had known he would go back. He had to. Blue was his responsibility, his girl. And he couldn't abandon her, not after all she had done for him. After all they had lost. He was her pack and he had to go back. No matter what anyone said, he would not abandon Blue. How could he? They were all they had left. And you don't abandon someone like that. Even if it meant returning to an island of dinosaurs.

For Blue, he would do whatever it took.


End file.
